Besaid
Besaid is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small island at the southernmost point of the world of Spira. Tidus washes ashore on the beach following his second encounter with Sin and it is here that his story begins. The island features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and Besaid Temple. It is the childhood home of Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Chappu. In the English localization, Besaid is . Besaid Village ''Final Fantasy X'' The only populated area on Besaid Island, the village is a small settlement which is famous for the fabrics and clothes it produces. Once long ago, it was a Machina City that was destroyed by Sin; the ruins of this city can be seen throughout the island. When Braska visited Besaid on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, he thought the island would be a great place to raise a family and asked Auron to bring his daughter Yuna there after Sin was calmed. Although Auron could not fulfill this promise himself, he entrusted the task to Kimahri Ronso, who found Yuna in Bevelle and brought her to the island where she grew up with Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. Besaid is the home base of the Aurochs, one of the six Blitzball teams of Spira. The Crusaders also have a presence in the village; it is they who are charged with guarding the Temple. Once the party has gained control of the Airship, should they decide to revisit the Village, Dark Valefor will be summoned at the entrance and will attack. This is available only in the international and re-release Japanese versions. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' The village has remained much the same as it was seen during the time of Sin. It is still a peaceful place and for the most part has resisted the influence of New Yevon and the Youth League. Wakka and Lulu still reside here, now married and expecting their first child. Yuna is apprehensive about returning to the village as she ran off with little notice to join the Gullwings a few months before the start of the game. Besaid Temple The arm of Yevon in Besaid, the Temple is where the Aeon Valefor is obtained. It is here where Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. The temple Fayth is a young girl. When Shuyin took Vegnagun deep into the Farplane, fiends began pouring out of the temple. Without knowing what the cause was, Beclem decided to burn it down. However, at the pleas of Yuna, who wished to keep her memories intact, he changed his mind, giving them a chance to discover the cause. After Dark Valefor was destroyed, he agreed to leave the temple alone. Temple Aeon *Valefor Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving activating Glyphs, pushing pedestals and replacing spheres. The Destruction Sphere of Besaid is needed in order to get Anima of Baaj Temple Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Besaid Village Shop After the battle with Kimahri After gaining the airship The shop now sells weapons and armor with three empty slots. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Secret Areas *'Besaid Falls' *'Besaid Ruins 1' *'Besaid Ruins 2' *'Wakka's Cave' (Final Fantasy X-2) Minigames ''Final Fantasy X-2 *'Gunner's Gauntlet''' *'Gunner's Gauntlet' (Cloister of Trials) *'Search Sphere Quest' Treasure ''Final Fantasy X *The Moon Crest for Yuna's Celestial Weapon, ''Nirvana is found in a small alcove on the beach. *The Besaid Falls hidden area houses a chest containing a Dragoon Lance for Kimahri. *The hidden areas of the Ruins yield a Victorious armor for Rikku and a Murasame for Auron. *The Jecht Sphere for Auron's Overdrive is located at the front of the Temple to the right. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Water *Piranha *Piranha x2 Land *Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Condor *Dingo, Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Water Flan *Garuda *Water Flan *??? (Boss) After Airship *Dark Valefor (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Purpurea x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x4 *Sahagin x3 *Sallet x2 *Sahagin x1, Sallet x1 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x1 *Flame Dragon x1 (Boss) Chapter 2 *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x3 *Coyote x2, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x2 *Coyote x4 *Flan Azul x2 *Purpurea x2 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x3 *Sahagin x3 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x2 *Barbuta x1, Sahagin x1 *Lesser Drake x2 *Coeurl x1, Lesser Drake x1 Chapter 3 *Purpurea x2 *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x2 *Cephalotus x1 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x1, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A x1 *Cephalotus x1, Watcher-S x1 *Pairika x2 *Haunt x2 *Haunt x2, Zurvan x1 *Zurvan x2 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 *Valefor x1 (Boss) 'Note:'Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Chapter 5 *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2 *Cephalotusx1 *Cephalotus x2 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x2, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2, Watcher-A x1 *Dolmen x1, Watcher-S x1 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x2, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Spine Drake x1, Watcher-A x1 *Queen Coeurl x2, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 'Note:'Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. de:Besaid Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands